Blood Ties
by Dakkoo-Kezler
Summary: This here is a Alt-universe. Warning: Lemon, and use of OC's.
1. Zumost Kezlar

A young troll sat in the grass; lazily look up at the clouds that hovered above Alternia. The sun had set, and the cool air felt refreshing against his flesh after a day of weapon practice. He sighed and looked to his hive that sat above all the surrounding mountains. It was a hell of a walk, but he needed to lose some of his weight anyways. He damned his custodian for making him hibernate with him during the cold months, loading up on the carbs and such, holding his bladder for three whole months at a time. But he was part of the select group of grubs to actually be lucky enough to be like all of the others of his group, the dreaded _Sub-woofer's. _An elite group of the the troll war hoards. He chuckled at the thought of being a great warrior like his ancestor was.  
He came back to the topic at hand and sighed once again, then stood up and pulled the ancestral blade from out of the earth to his side. The blade was indeed large, and heavy for that matter, but he had been able to wield it after years of training with it, infact, at this time it was hardly even a struggle to swing it. It might even only be a few months before he'd be able to swing it without so much as a grunt. It would be as a feather to him.  
He hefted the blade up on his shoulder and began his long hike home, he reached down and grabbed the slaughtered pray from earlier. He held the dearly departed custodian by its horns and began dragging it with little effort, its tentacles dragged behind, leaving groves in the sand that laid at the base of the mountain. It often occurred to him that he never really had to hunt for _Narrak_, his dear custodian. He was, indeed, a large creature that could run up and down this hill ten times faster than himself.  
As he approached the top, he could only think of the hell that his custodian would raise due to taking a short break over his meal. He only shook his head and moves up onto the base of the mountain. He glanced around, not seeing the custodian along the outer perimeter. He lifted the dead lucii over his head and slammed it onto the ground in front of him. It was heavier than his own blade, over twice the size of his own body. The lucii had the head of lion with fur moving down his torso unto its chest, from there it turned into smooth skin, much like a seal, it had a long lower section that split in two at the tail end. He kept his eyes on the wound that he had given the creature, a gash that went through the creature, exposing its insides and letting its rich golden blood along the rocky earth.  
The youngling looked up as he heard it, a growl sound off.  
From around the corner came his custodian, saliva dripping from his mau with hunger and anticipation. With one false lunge, it slammed down on the dead lucii and tore open its neck and devoured it with little effort. It dug its claws into it, digging deep and tore open more flesh, shedding more blood, always more blood. Ever since he could remember his custodian had torn his prey apart. The young troll just simply chuckled at the display before him and moved past Narrak, dragging his hand down the large wolf's body. He always admired that nice coat along his flesh, had always been soft. He remembered cuddling against the fur for warmth when he was just a young grub. Back when his custodian was more kind hearted at least.  
He let himself off and wandered away from the back of his custodian and continued his way to the entrance to his hive.  
As he motioned for the door he felt something wrap around his waist tightly, suffocating him almost, then pulled him away from the door in the blink of an eye.  
From there he was flipped upside down and held over his custodian's muzzle, his eyes the size of his torso and could easily kill him at any moment. Thank the Mother Grub his custodian loved him more than food. The wolf spoke, which was unusual for him, it only occurred when he was beyond mad of when asking for a specific order to be followed through to the point. "**I could see you from here boy, lounging around, like a weakling. Do you have any idea how much of a disgrace you would be to the others?**" He paused for a moment and hefted the young troll up into the air and swinging him back down onto the ground with a crack; the sound of multiple bones snapping on contact with the rocky earth.  
He let out a yelp of pain, as he could feel the bones sticking out and tear through his skin, letting his dark blue blood stain the white rock beneath him. He sniffled, even with how strong he was he had never gotten used to these beatings for his arrogance. He did not mind it however. Those small moments of just relaxation were worth any amount of blood spilled.  
He breathed heavily and tried moving his legs, instantly feeling a sharp pain his left shin. He glanced down and sure enough, it was broken. The bone had torn through the front of the leg. He could easily fix this though. After years of this kind of punishment he kind of had to.  
He gripped the spot where the bone stuck out and at the median. He pulled, a crunch was heard along with a muffled scream. He gritted his teeth and held it close to his chest. He looked back behind him, his Custodian was over him with fury burning in his eyes.  
"**You get what you deserve you insolent fool. Maybe next time you will learn to follow a direct order.**" He turned from the boy and moved back over to his feast. "**You are a servant of the highbloods, so you must be as such, Zumost.**" He says then returns to plunging his fangs into the creature, ripping away another mound of flesh.  
The young servant tried to stumble back to the door he was previously trying to enter, but the pain was too much for him to stay on his leg for more than a second. He collapsed back down on his chest, the air was sent wheezing from his lungs. He held his guts for a moment, trying to stabilize the pain. He looked back at his custodian, trying to understand why he did the things he does. He just kept crawling, moving ever closer to the Entrance . He reached out and finally grabbed hold of it and opening his door with strained muscles aching. He manages to get back up onto his feet. The pain surged through his leg like it was being torn apart by fish hooks. he moved through the living room area, a large mess with clothes and garbage thrown around everywhere, he really should have cleaned up this mess last week. "GAH! FUCK!" He screamed and collapsed onto his couch.  
The pain melted away except what could be felt in the core, in his snapped bone. "Fuck... Fuck..." He repeated over and over again. He placed his forearm to his forehead, trying to comprehend what the point was. And this was the day he actually understood what his lucus was driving at. He wanted the boy to be strong, stronger than any other _Sub-woofer_. It was that moment that he had actually felt like crying for the first time in years. But he did not sob, such emotions had been voided from him for the last century, but the mere feeling just crushed him. He asked why he so weak, why couldn't he be like all the others, like his friends. He cursed himself, giving himself no mercy. "... I'm a... fucking disgrace... woof." he woofed. He was doomed to do great things, but he would have to give up so much for these actions to actually come to pass. He thought it over oftenly weather to keep his accursed emotions or so simply get rid of them and be an obedient dog like he was to be. He sighed and shook his head. It was stupid to think of this now. It had no meaning.  
His eyes felt heavy, maybe it was the pain or maybe it was the fact that he had been slammed to the ground and could possible have a concussion. He rubbed his horns, they felt fine, aside from what crack that went down his left one. He suddenly heard a pinging noise from the computer on his desk. He opened his eyes and glanced over at it, a slight growl sounds off as he looks at it. But all he did was sigh and look around for an object to support his broken leg. He supposed he could use his sword. But that had been thrown aside as he was being picked up. He hit his head hard, trying to get up the will to actually move. He sat up on the cushions, and stood up on one leg. He felt like a moron doing it, but he did it. He hopped over to the rolling chair and held it, then sat on it. He took no shame in spinning around in it a few times. It made him smile just a bit. It gave him the feeling the that all was right for a short time. He laughed and continued to do so even after he stopped. For the first time that day he smiled.  
He turned the chair and rolled it over to the computer screen to see what was happening. One of his friends was trolling him, asking if he was on.  
"Fuck yes, I need something to make this shit somewhat good." he shook his head and chuckled, responding to the pester:

**goreyFreak** started trolling **externalForce**

**GF: Hxy dudx! You onlinx?**  
**EF: yeah.**  
**EF: the day phucking sucked, the Old man beat the phucking hell Out Oph me. T_T**  
**GF: THAT FUCKXR! I'll -S-L-I-C-X- HIS SHIT SO GOOD! HIS CHILDRXN'LL FXXL IT!**  
**GF: Can I? Can I -S-L-I-C-X- his shit?**  
**EF: dude any Other day i wOuld say gO right the phuck ahead**  
**EF: but man**  
**EF: i think i had a um**  
**EF: what are those things called?**  
**GF: . . . Fuck if I know bitchtits... Lovx ya, but I ain't thx smart onx hxrx.**  
**GF: That'd bx sir 'holixr thxn' all highblood! Wait...**  
**GF: I just had a thought...**  
**EF: wOw, yOu had a thOught?**  
**EF: th 's a miracle, like, seriOusly, wOw.**  
**GF: SCRXW YOU, YA SXXY BITCH! Anyways...**  
**GF: Aw Shit... I lost it...**  
**GF: WAIT! I rxmxmbxr now! Can I 'borrow' your sword somxtimx? I wanna sxx if I can usx it dxspitx my -g-a-u-n-t-l-x-t- kind of whatxvxr thx fuck...**  
**EF: phuck nO!**  
**EF: dude, listen**  
**EF: i tOld yOu Over...**  
**EF: hOw many time nOw? T_T**  
**GF: . . . Sixtxxn?**  
**EF: ...did yOu really keep track Oph that?**  
**GF: . . . Maybx? *HUGS***  
**EF: awwwww**  
**EF: brO. *hugs* tOtally...**  
**EF: but nOw, really, i had a phucking epiphany.**  
**EF: i'm pretty sure i'm a weak mOtherfucker, you know? wOOph wOOph wOOph**  
**GF: . . . -P-F-F-T- YOU KIDDING?! You kill Lucci daily! Thxm bitchxs bx strongxr thxn most trolls! You havx to bx strongxr than avxragx trolls brodinga!**  
**EF: i dOn't even knOw wh th phucking means, but Okay.**  
**GF: Simplx brosxph! You... -k-i-l-l- other trolls Lucci! Thxir gaurdians! Thx onx who 'protxcts' thxm! You havx somx crxdiblx and notxworthy strxngth! I may fight for a living, but I only fight othxr trolls. I havx yxt to facx a Lusus...**  
**EF: they're nOt th strOng, but thanks**  
**EF: speaking Oph yOur jOb, wh 's it been like being entertainment phOr thOse guys?**  
**EF: serving fOr their rich blOOd must be heavenly phOr you.**  
**GF: It's SOOOOOO Shitty! Thxy look down on mx likx I'm a fuckin' monkxy. Likx a dumb littlx lusus alrxady to -d-i-x- for thxir amusxmxnt! Too bad thxy nxver givx mx a rxal challxngx though!**  
**EF: yO have nO idea wh kind Oph hOnOr it is tO die phOr them! tO hear them laugh and chant yOr name**  
**EF: yOu are sO lucky! TnT**  
**GF: Yxxah... thxy want mx to -d-i-x- causx I'm XNTXRTAINMXNT! Thxy could givx a rat's ass for whatxvxr happxns to mx! Not likx... hxr...**  
**GF: AGH! NONONONO SHX DOXSN'T XXIST! I MADX HXR UP I MADX HXR UP FUCKIN' BRAIN SHUTIT!**  
**GF: -I-G-O-T-T-A-G-O-**

**goreyFreak **has ceased trolling** externalForce**

**EF: the phuck was th abOut?!**  
**EF: …**


	2. Sadest Kenten

He was in his hive, doing his favorite thing to do alone. The nameless troll on the wall started crying as he approach. Her bright yellow tears flowing, but he was only getting more and more excited!

"**Why do you think I can't get her out of my mind?"** The troll looks up at him with a little hope in her eyes. **"Is it because I spared her? The only troll I ever took pity on?! Is that why I can't forget her?!" **He pressed a fist against her abdomen. ** "HOW?! HOW CAN I- SADEST KENTEN FEEL PITY?!"** He pulled back and shoved his fist through the troll with ease, she screamed in pain as her blood covered half of his body and most of her lower body. The life in her eyes slowly dwindled away as he reached around inside of her. **"What? She died?! SO EASILY!? That isn't fun... what the fuck? I need to start with hardier trolls- GRAH! I WISH I COULD MESS UP A HIGHBLOOD! That'd be DAYS of fun!"** The blood soaked freak laughed as he pulled the troll off of the wall and threw it out the window.

He figured it was time to eat anyways, and your lusus was too big for his normal diet, so he conditioned the beast to eat what he played with. It was nearly time to head to work anyways, no doubt the highbloods will send the subwoofers to collect him and set him up to parade before them again against some poor sniveling grub! But he didn't care, it fed his appetite to kill and fight! His murky green blood ran with hatred for the damned highbloods, because they took his rights away based on what he was born with!

Sadest started for the door, but not before he got his weapon of choice, a gauntlet, off of it's pedestal. Well that's what he called the couch, because he wanted to feel important as he let's the latest collection of victims blood run off onto it. He started getting antsy as he waited for the escort to take him to the arena, they were later then usual and it was pissing you off. He felt as though he was going to tear the hive down if he didn't get something to do, and soon! But sure enough the door opened, Sadest propelled himself out grabbing a Subwoofer by the neck! He was nearly about to crush it when the Subwoofer behind him grabbed him and freed his friend.

"**S'BOUT DAMN TIME! I'VE BEEN WAITING YOU BLUE BLOODED PUPPETS!"**

"**May we remind you who is in charge here? Or do we have to reacquaint you to the muzzle?"** Hearing that He calmed down and stood still as they put his shackles on, they carried him to the transport and brought him to the arena, he could hear the usual scream for bloody murder as they dragged him through to the center. The wall separating him from his opponent, his opponent screaming and begging for mercy as the shackles came off.

"**ALTERNIANS! IT. IS. TIME!"** The crowd roared and the wall went down, the subwoofers gone and from the looks of it, the shield wielding troll didn't want to be here. Sadest made his approach slowly, walking toward the poor soul with little care for the mood around him.

"**P-PLEASE! I d-don't want to die!" **The scrawny troll ran at him with his shield raised, Sadest's grin grew, as soon as the new blood got close he knelt down grabbed the shield from the bottom and lifted! With his gauntlet hand he decked the troll in the chest knocking the shield off of his arm and sending him back tumbling for at least ten yards! The crowd roared with anticipation, as Sadest started walking again, towards his next victim, he could already taste the blood, but he wondered what the color was. He let his imagination run with that stick as he grabbed the young trolls wrists together and held him up.

"**My my... you're a skinny fellow! Not as skinny as this yellow blooded dick I know though..." **Sadest laughed as he grabbed the ankles of the young one. **"How long have you been alive I wonder? Long enough to have a kismesis? Maybe a MOIRAIL?!"**

"**AAAAAHH! PLEASE- MERCYMERCY!" **He started holding the small troll above his head and pulling from both ends.

"**WHAT'S YOUR LUSUS HUH?! FROM YOUR SMELL I'D SAY SOMETHING THAT FLINGS IT'S SHIT!"**

"**OH FUCK- PLEASE! I-It-" **the lowblood hacked, obviously strained. **"HURTS!"**

"**NO SHIT!"** *CRUNCH* The crowd roared as he also heard a deafening cry hit the ground with two thuds. Blood rained on his head for a moment as he stood there waiting for the next victim. The pattern continued for several hours with different ways to die for each of them, one lost his arms, another his\her face to his sadistic ways. Sadly none of them lived in a fight against him, but that's how it always goes. Or that's what he wants to think.

A sweep or two ago the highbloods pitted him against another highblood! A female with the most royal of royal blood was supposed to be his opponent, he was told that the queen herself was watching the fight even! Not like he cared, but he assumed it was a royal trial for her to win or some bull shit like that, as he approached her, she made no sign of fighting or in any way of wanting to protect herself. She sat there and looked hopeless, like she was just waiting to die, her scent heavy of seawater annoyed you. But he just stood above her and stared at her.

It was in this moment of recollecting that day that you remembered why you didn't even scratch her... she already died... on the inside. He took pity on her because she wasn't spoiled or cruel like all the other highbloods, fishy or not!

Maybe thinking wasn't the best idea to do during a fight, because now Sadest is on the ground with blood gushing from his torso, the crowd is cheering the other troll and he looks like he's about to remove your head with that sweet sword! He rolled to his side getting dirt in his open gash of a wound! It burned intensly, but his smile broadened regardless of the pain.

"**Wow! You wounded me!" **Sadest stood eyes enraged and turning murderous. The other troll had a seafoam green blood, he must've lost concentration when you punched his face, and that's why Sadest was on the ground. Now the blood is coming from both of the trolls in the arena and the crowd is picking favorites. The troll with the sword started charging Sadest with less fear in his eyes than a good majority of the trolls he's met in his life! But nonetheless, Sadest know's how to deal with those who care about honor in a fight!

Sadest leaned back as the blade swung near his torso, nearly clipping his nose as he leaned back up to grab the troll by the neck. He lifted up squeezing the life out of the youngun with only a fraction of his strength. He opened his mouth with eagerness as he wondered how should this one die?

"**Alternians! Any requests?" **Sadest asked the crowd hoping to hear something good.

"**PUNCTURE HIM!"**

"**WWASTE HIM!"**

"**GRIND HIM DOWN!"**

"**GLUBBIN TEAR HIM APART!"**

"**BOE-RING! I'ma fuck you up little guy!" **The young troll dropped his sword and started crying, another liquid leaked from his body as he was being held up, seeing it pissed his captor off! He smashed the victim to the ground and kneeled on his chest. Firmly gripping his horns he tore them from his skull! The screaming was an earache, so he shoved one of the horns into the young trolls mouth, he started coughing up blood onto Sadest's arm, he flipped the nearly corpse over and turned around to put the other horn into a exit! Forcing the horn down with all of his strength he tore the poor troll apart on the inside, the screams gurgled with blood and a horn.

Sadest felt that his prey was nearly done, so he grabbed his opponents blade and dragged it to the body, he flipped him over once again and cut the stomach open.

"**There's a lot of muscle in here... You were a very strong opponent!" **Sadest leaned in near the dying trolls face. **"I wish we could have done this again!"** He reached inside the stomach and grabbed a random organ, he stopped after he realized that the poor bastard underneath him was already dead.

After the long trip home and the fact that half of the audience smelled like literal shit, the blood covered troll wasn't really happy. In fact,he wanted to either sleep or troll some of his friends. He sat on the pedestal and flipped the computer open, he scrolled through the list and nearly jumped when he saw who was on. He stared for a moment until he got the message.

**coralCarcass **began trolling **goreyFreak**

**CC: Hey! glub.**  
**GF: Uh... Hi?**  
**CC: Holy GLUB! You actually answered this time!**  
**CC: I've been glubbin tryin' to reel your ass in for a troll for... well since I glub met you reely!**  
**GF: ... Sorry?**  
**CC: Why so Koi?**  
**GF: . . .**  
**GF: . . . You'rx royalty... I had thx chancx to -k-i-l-l-y-o-u- but I didn't takx it. **  
**GF: WHY?!**  
**CC: . . . So. . . . you want me dead to?**  
**GF: NO! I just said that I -D-I-D-N'-T-! For somx Fuckin' rxason!**  
**CC: You glub mean it?**  
**GF: I kill! It's a fuckin hobby of minx! But you... I didn't kill you! WHY?!**  
**CC: You protected me instead... glub.**  
**GF: Wha-?**  
**CC: Glub?**  
**GF: I did what now sxxy?**  
**CC: GLUB?! wo/ow**  
**GF: I do that with xvxyronx. Do you not likx it?**  
**CC: I-It glub caught me off gaurd!**  
**GF: . . . Sorry.**  
**GF: I APOLOGIZED NOW?! THE FUCK!**  
**CC: You also forgot your Glub quirk.**  
**GF: GAH! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**  
**CC: My- glub name?**  
**CC: I- I'm**  
**GF: FROM NOW ON... You'rx my -M-A-T-X-S-P-R-I-T-X- undxrstand?**  
**GF: Any Fuckxr look or talk to you funny? -I'-L-L-G-U-T-X-M'-!**  
**GF: If I subconsciously do things for you, than my brain's txllin' mx that I likx you or somxthing!**  
**CC: You- you- glub! wO/Ow You care about little glub me?**  
**GF: . . . Hxll thx FUCK YXAH!**  
**CC: . . . Glub me! wO/Ow**  
**GF: *HUGS***  
**CC: Glub? What's a... hug?**  
**GF: Wha-!? It's whxrx I put my arms around you and hold you closx bxcausx I want you closx to mx!**  
**GF: You'rx my matxspritx aftxr-all!**


	3. Childhood Anxiety

(_Zumost_)

It had been a good solid week since he had last spoken to Sadest. A good week of just getting over his broken limbs and sore body. During this time he hardly even did anything aside from just lounging around on the couch, playing mindless video games of murder and slaughter; his favorite kind at that. His current favorite being _Bloodtype 2. _The storyline was interesting to him. A lowly yellow blood was infected by the character from the first game, causing his blood to turn royal purple and his body to become a kickass weapon. He would often just go around chopping trolls up, laughing as he saw the rainbow of colors just splash all around the avatar.  
But now he has healed up. The bone had been repaired and was just a great big bruise that took up the side of the left leg. He tried to sit up on the cushions, placing his feet to the ground and stood up. A small shock of pain went up his leg and rippled through his torso. But it faded quickly. He let out a sigh of relief and gripped his temple to crack his neck, instant relief through the spinal column. He sighed once more, always sighing, and moved into the kitchen for something to fill up his intestinal incinerator, it was mostly bear, so he settled for whatever could be salvaged.  
He moved back out and planted himself back down onto the couch, kicking a shirt from where he set his feet and devoured the cereal, finishing it rather fast and set the bowl aside with all of the others. He thought to himself; "I was the god of all slob, but it didn't matter." A moment later the computer bleeped with a message. He sighed as he stood up to walk over to it and sit back down. He was getting too used to all of this lazy work.  
He grudgingly clicked off all of the pop-ups that spammed the page. "What the god hell is with all of this repetitive bullshit? I don't need this shit! Or one of those, I'm not that lonely." He grimaced at the sheer volume of actual porn and viral ads. With the page cleared He opened the page, reading:

**grimEnthusiast** started trolling **externalForce**

**GE: C_o_m_e_o_n_!**  
**GE: G_o_d_d_a_m_n_ i_t_!**  
**GE: O_k_a_y_,_s_o_I_ _h_a_v_e_t_o_g_o_n_o_w_.**  
**GE: L_o_v_e_y_o_u_a_n_d_s_e_e_y_o_u_l_a_t_t_e_r_! 9^u^9 **

**grimEnthusiast**ceased trolling **externalForce**

"Damn it." He growled and stood up, and walked around, pacing. "Months of waiting for her to get back, and... FUCK!" He yelled, grabbed the chair and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall and causing it to fall into pieces. "I had waited months for her to get back from her trip with her lusus." Missing this was like having a blade pierce the heart for him. He shook his head, holding it with frustration. "Was I really good enough for her? Yeah... I guess I am." He answered himself. He sighed again, and put his arms behind his head and stretched back, hearing multiple pop and cracks from the spine. He gave a grunt from the small displeasure then sighed with satisfaction as he straightened himself out. He gave off a small smirk at he clicked the screen to type:

**externalForce** started trolling **grimEnthusiast**

**GE: C_o_m_e_o_n_!**  
**GE: G_o_d_d_a_m_n_ i_t_!**  
**GE: O_k_a_y_,_s_o_I_ _h_a_v_e_t_o_g_o_n_o_w_.**  
**GE: L_o_v_e_y_o_u_a_n_d_s_e_e_y_o_u_l_a_t_t_e_r_! 9^u^9 **  
**EF: lOve yO tOO, will be seeing yOu sOOn my princess. ^w^**  
**EF: wOOph! 3**

**externalForce**ceased trolling **grimEnthusiast**

He chuckled and stepped away from the keyboard. He sighed as he looked over to the entryway, he wasn't really looking forward to being chewed out by 'him' for this, he caused it. Dakoo just sighed again. "... Gotta face it eventually." He mumbled. He pulled off his shirt and went to grab a new one, slipping on a black long-sleeved sweater with his symbol over the chest. He sighed again, and exited through the door, staying in the doorway just incase. He glanced around for 'him'. But he noticed one thing. The only real object he held close to him; my blade.  
It was pierced into the ground, stabbed there from what he could tell. He did one more glance around. He saw nothing.  
He sighed, stepping from the safety of his hive and began pacing to it. He was hoping to to get a few kills, some very fresh lucii meat. One sea dweller, and possibly that deer-like one he saw yesterday. He seemed to favor the deer meat more than any other kind. He reach out and grip the handle. He pull on it, hearing the earth squeeze it tightly, but give away just a bit before halting. "God fucking damn it." He muttered and look down to where the blade met the earth. He sighed and gripped the blade in a different angle and pulled on it. It strained, then finally burst from the ground. He glance around, his blade ready incase his custodian actually thought of killing him this time.  
Nothing.Narrak was nowhere he could see or hear. He guessed the wolf just left to get his own kill. He sighs, thinking of how much of a failure he was to Narrak. He always told himself that he did not care. But deep down, it hurt. He wanted that creatures loving warmth that he had once felt when he was but a grub.  
He scratched his head and turned, back to the hive. He caught sight of something in his peripheral vision, atop of the hive. His eyes eyes widen and his mouth hung open slightly, seeing that white monstrosity as he looked up.  
Narrak bared his fangs, drool leaking down his mau.  
"The fuck?" He breathed. He felt like his body had gone numb and cold, his blade hung limply in his grasp.  
Without a word the giant creature leapt from the rooftop, letting out a roar as it fell towards him.  
With that split second Zumost felt his body come back to life, his sword gripped tightly. His expression turned to that of complete rage. He cuss and swore as he leapt back, the lucii slamming down only a few yards from him. Narrak just sicked his tendrils on him, whipping them like they were clubs. Zumost did not stand for it, years of this shit, he was just fucking done with it. The tendril approached, he slashed down as it whipped at him, sending it flying past his back. He felt something click inside him, like all of that pent up rage was leaking from his body, years of abuse was finally being sought out. He let out a chuckle as he felt the following wave of blue blood splash over him. It only made him laugh harder, and even harder as he listened to his custodian's howl of pain. "GYAHAHAHAAA! How's it feel, motherfucker?!" He screamed at him.  
The creature just let grinned after the small pinch of pain, he had many other tendrils that could be used. "**Keep your eyes open.**" Narrak says.  
"What?" He gasped, looking to his side to see another tendril driving right at him. He only lifted his blade towards him, sticking it into the soft tissue. He held the blade tightly, feeling the tendril wiggle and slither, until it rose, lifting him up with his blade that he desperately clung to, rising over fifteen feet to the lucii's jaws. He clenched his teeth, feeling the sweat run through his body like cold water. Fear, that was what was gripping him with a vise.  
The creature let out a deep laughter that made his bones shake. "**Why did you not learn you place?**" It asked, tilting its head slightly. "**It was a simple rule, nothing else.**" Then the smile came back. He lifted him up, higher, higher, and higher. It opened its mau, ready to just drop him whenever Zumost lost his grip.  
He could feel his hands sweating, it would only be a matter of time. He felt doomed, a dead body only delaying the eventual outcome. But then as he looked down, it hit him like a brick. He let out a chuckle. "If you want me so bad," He smirked and and lifted himself up, placing the soles of his shoes against the tendril, pushing, and sliding off with his blade. "Then you can have me!" He yells as he lifted his blade. He swung down as he entered Narrak's throat, slicing down from the bottom of the creature's mau and down the front of his throat. He could feel the blood splashing against him in the darkness, the monster thrashing its head, desperate to rid itself of Zumost. "Yeah motherfucker! CHOKE ON ME!" He screamed, only to have it cancelled out by a gargled down yowl from the depths of its torn throat. Eventually it swayed hard, and slammed onto the ground.  
He was sure that his custodian was dead. Very dead. He thrusted his blade forth, throwing outside with a clatter against the ground. He pressed his hands between the slit of the neck and pushed against the torn flesh walls. Opening it wide enough to crawl out from it and land on the ground with a hard, painful, thud on his shoulder. He did not shout out in pain, again, he had felt worse. He breathed heavily, looking up at his dead custodian, his eyes half-closed, yet showed the milky film already rolling over his eyes. He panted heavily and dryly, licking his lips, tasting that sweet blood. He smiled wide and flipped off the carcass. "FUCK YOU! FUCK... YOU!" He screamed and let his hand sway to the side. "Fuck you..." He breathed, then fell to his knees and chuckled, he had never felt so relaxed in his life.  
The sound of rocks tumbling down the side of the cliff went off behind him. He looked, a little startled. He relaxed though, seeing a particular troll he had not spoken to in a good week. He just put his smile back on, nodded. "Hey..." Was all he said.

"Is that you Zumost? The fuck did you do? It's... it's so beautiful! I've never seen such a glorious mess!" Sadest was marveling at all of the blood flowing, he gawked at the mess and seemed to dance in the blood.

"Can we go inside? I'm tired as all hell..." Zumost was more exhausted actually.

"Hell I want some blood! I'll carry you!" Sadest laughed as he ran to Zumost to carry him inside his hive.

"Ah! Not so rough you ass!" Sadest seemed to ignore him as he trotted inside and set him on the couch just as roughly, dropping him from a hight.

"Tell me all about it! What happened, what brought this about, how'd it feel? Spill it!" Sadest looked like he was ready to strangle him, but that's just how he looks, he was a very scary adversary. Though for some reason if you befriend him he's actually sensitive and has feelings despite what he's known for.

"Calm your tits bro. Sit over in the chair and maybe I'll tell you about it."

(_Sadest_)

"*Sigh*" The dark green blooded troll was bored with his newest playmate. He hasn't responded since the second knife went into his chest, and Sadest was getting bored. "Stupid blue blood. Wakey wakey? Get up ya puke!" Kicking and screaming wasn't doing anything, so he left him there and went to the food dispensary and got a quick bite. Fruit was more of a favorite of his, so it usually filled the fridge.

". . . Hey Lusus! I'm going to visit Kezlar for awhile, got it?" He yelled through the hive, but got no response. Maybe 'he' was eating the troll Sadest left on the wall. He shrugged and grabbed his usual visiting gear. A few games, his weapon of choice, and this kind of meat that makes his mouth water. It comes from a pig type lusus and tastes like a kiss from heaven! This meat is probably the only thing he ever spoke highly of.

He went out of the door and locked it, leaving a note for the sub-woofers who would undoubtedly be coming in roughly an hour or so. He continued through the jungle atmosphere and walked through the brush and trees. Jumping through the trees was tiring, but the brush was annoying, he decided to be lazy. By punching down tree after tree until he reached the end of it all. He just had to head for a mountain range. There's only one that he knew of, and that's the only one he ever ended up at when he wandered. So he'll just wander.

After what felt like a few days, he was at the base of a mountain range, looking up at the massive mound of dirt thinking; "I wonder how many things live on this bitch?" He started up the mountain path and it was noon by the time he made it to the mountaintop where his friend lived. Reaching the top he found the hive but a bloody mess accompanying the outside of it! He saw an obliterated wolf lusus with the throat sliced open from the bottom jaw, and a blade big enough to do such a deed laying on the ground next to it! He also saw a blood soaked troll looking up at him from the ground.

"Hey."

"Is that you Zumost? The fuck did you do? It's... it's so beautiful! I've never seen such a glorious mess!"

"Can we go inside? I'm tired as all hell..." He sighs, his eyes settling back on the lucii corpse.

"Hell I want some blood! I'll carry you!" Sadest laughed as he ran to Zumost to carry him inside. He continued laughing as he carried the bruised troll and set him on the couch inside. Sadest was over enthusiastic as he asked to hear about what happened.

Dakkoo just let out a sigh like he usually did. He ran his hands through his hair and just looked up at the ceiling. "Simple, he attacked me... I killed the fucker..." Was all he said.

"Oh, c'mon! Details details!" Sadest impatiently bounced in the chair. Dakkoo just chuckled and laid back on the couch.

"Nah. I'll let you imagine just how awesome I was."

"That's no fun! Man... you're mean..."

"Aren't you the sadist here? You torture other trolls for fun."

"Pfft... yeah... WHAAA-Tever! I missed you! Probably the only thing that I can be a bro around! You know? Oh! I came to visit for awhile! I hope you don't mind..." Sadest relaxed further into the chair.

"Dude..." He chuckles and looks over to him. "You're so... fucking... loud~" He sits back up and rubs the back of his neck. "Anyways," he continues. "What about your job or whatever?"

"I left a note. Besides," He started scratching his head. "It'll give the grubs a chance to fight for a new champion while I'm gone."

"Dude, then you're going to actually have a fucking challenge then, right?"

"Pfft... my last challenge' was a pussy. Pissed himself before he died. I swear he got some on me... Maybe he had a little chimp lusus?" Sadest started laughing loudly.

Dakkoo just chuckled lowly then sighed. He arched over and rested his arms on his legs. "... Yeah..." He seemed a bit down, filled with some kind of regret. He looked up to Sadest. "Do you... you know... think I did good?" He asked Sadest with a wavery tone.

". . . Your lusus was a huge prick... I'd say you did really good! You know how to live independently anyways! So who gives a fuck? I mean... well... If I could kill my lusus and live without the douche I could. But I never take on the... beast..." Sadest shivered like he was recollecting something terrible. He shook his head and smiled back at Dakkoo.

His expression seemed to brighten up from hearing that. "Dude... just..." he sighs and stands back up, his footing shaking. He motioned over to Sadest and hugged onto the big guy. "Just the fucking best thing, man. So fucking serious right now."

"Ah, don't be so wishy washy..." He chuckled. "So, now that we've got no damn thing to hide me from, every hour on the hour, what brain numbing activity shall we do first?"

He pulled away from the Jade blood and smiled brightly, looking happier than he had in sweeps. He quickly shook his head for some reason, setting the smile astray. "Well... to be truthful, all I've been doing for the last few sweeps was fucking train..." He sighs and crosses his arms. "And hunt, and feed that fucker..." He smiled a little too darkly at the mentioning of his lucus. "Let's just go like... fucking explore..." He chuckles. "I need some treasures or something."

"Treasure hunting? Never done that myself... I've ransacked other trolls homes though! Is that like treasure hunting? Of course I take the trolls with me... Unless their fucking lusus is huge as fuck! Then I just take some shit and bail!"

"Wait, what?" he gaped at the sound of it. "Dude, raid... we have to... I'm tired of being here!" He growls and digs his arms into his biceps.

"I'll follow you dude. I don't got any other plans other than killing time with you." Sadest shrugged and jumped out of his chair. His gauntlet already equipped. "I came here to take a break from killing. But I guess killing is what's best to kill that mood!" His laugh was maniacal as he acted like a stereotypical cartoon villain, ready for a murderous rampage.

_The two trolls packed some random equipment and left the hive, ready for their adventure of treasure hunting and to knowingly make a name for themselves throughout Alternia! Sadest, slaughtered dozens of trolls that day. And Zumost Looted and slaughtered just as many as his more insanity-stricken moirail, though, maybe in a less messy manner. However, Sadest shrugged off his duty as the entertainment for the royal highbloods, and thus they sent after him. To take Sadest back, dead or otherwise. They went on for a sweep, running and hiding, but killing and plundering, bribing, surviving... but you can not run forever..._

Thank you all for reading. We will make another chapter as soon as we can~ :D


End file.
